Peep Show
by ThatBlazingLook
Summary: Spencer and Toby aren't big advocates of public displays of affection. Always sneaking away to secluded places to distance themselves from judgmental eyes. But it was only a matter of time before their friends got curious of their secretive romance. (Two-Shot)
1. Flustered

**** To SpobettesUnited who asked for my tumblr blog, it's _ashadymotel_ :)**

**This is a pre-finished two shot I wrote from a lovely prompt I got from Tumblr. I posted this a few months ago on tumblr but I figured you guys are like me, looking for anything to get me through this hiatus :/ So I figured I'd spread the story! I have a lot of other prompts as well that I may post (either as one story or separately I haven't decided) So let me know if you're interested!**

* * *

Spontaneity was not something common in Spencer Hastings life. Surprises maybe, the kind that make you want to jump out of your skin and hide, regrettably, but nothing pleasant ever came out of the blue. So when Toby Cavanaugh showed up unexpectedly at her desolate abode on his way home from a job, it was a welcome turn of events.

Things had begun to get a bit cozy when there was a sudden turn of a doorknob and the entrance of a tiny girl in eccentric clothing that drew them out of their daze. The reaction to yet another 'surprise' was a little delayed because Toby was still leaning, hair ragged, over Spencer when the brunette stopped abruptly in the kitchen entryway.

Aria pointed her finger confusedly at the ground, "Were we not suppose to meet here?"

Spencer sprang up off the couch. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Aria said still frozen in place.

Spencer swore under her breath, grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter before unceremoniously stuffing things into it. A hairbrush, a pack of gum, a candle? "I completely lost track of time -"

"Yeah I can see that." Aria smirked, her eyes following Spencer as she rushed around place to place. Her eyes grazed over to Toby who had just finished rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Hey Toby."

He lifted his hand in an embarrassed wave, raising his eyebrows in the process.

"Hey Spence how do you get rid of that little bump you get on your finger when you write too much?" The voice of Hanna Marin sounding along with the click of her heels as she entered threw the Hastings french doors.

"What?" Spencer asked disengaged.

"What have you been writing Han?" Aria quizzed skeptically.

Hanna was about to answer when she spotted Toby placed on the sofa. She opened her mouth to greet him when she noticed the pinkish hue to both his and Spencer's cheeks.

"Did I interrupt something?" Her face growing a smirk.

"No, but I did."

"Oho, what were you doing? Something kinky? Will Aria be scarred for life?"

Spencer gave her a look, "Hanna."

"Well you two aren't really big on the PDA so I can only imagine what you do behind closed doors -"

Just then, a figure appeared in the Hastings doorway.

"Well clearly I left the doors wide open…" Spencer mumbled.

"What behind closed doors?" Emily's voice spoke as she joined the party.

"Spencer and Toby. Can't you just imagine all the stuff they do when no ones looking?"

She looked awkwardly between the couple. "Yeah, considering they're both my friends, I think I'd like to stay in the dark about that."

"Jeez Han you make it sound like we rob banks in our spare time."

"Okay that is NOT what I was saying -"

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Spencer diverted as she glanced at her watch and hauled her purse over her shoulder.

"I uh -" Aria pointed at the dangling bag, "think they supply the ambience at the restaurant…"

"What?"

"The candle…"

Spencer dropped a handle off her shoulder and shoved her hand into her bag where she pulled out a tall cylinder that gave off a whiff of the ocean,

"Right…"

There was a squeak of a shoe on hardwood and the girls eyes all shot up to it's source. Toby was finally removing himself from his cushioned seat in what he hoped would be a quite manner that didn't draw too much attention. Sadly, the girls were all too suspicious of any unfamiliar sound they heard nowadays.

"Hey why don't you guys head out, I'll be right behind you." Spencer spoke.

"Sure, we'll wait in the car." Emily said, eager to push her other two friends out the door.

"Yeah wouldn't want to actually see you guys be a couple or anything -"

"Han -" Emily scolded as they made their leave. "Bye Toby."

"Yeah bye Toby." Hanna mused with her never fallen smirk.

"Bye." Aria joined in.

Toby gave a wave again and a mumbled 'Goodbye' while still trying to beat the red off his cheeks.

It wasn't until they heard the slam of Spencer's back door and the muffled chatter of her dear friends begin to fade, that Toby finally spoke fully.

"Next time, my place." He offered with a relieved sigh as he walked towards her, "The doors always locked and only one other person has the key."

Sure that they were alone now, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I mean Zach of course." He pulled away momentarily to beam across her mouth, earning him a playful whack of the arm.

"Yeah Aria's mom's boyfriend? She said with a laugh. "Wouldn't really want him walking in on us either."

"Good thing he's in Vienna." He whispered before pulling in for a kiss and it was her who beamed this time.

* * *

"I can't believe you walked in on them making out," Hanna scoffed as they walked back to their cars. "I've barley seen them peck in the year they've been together!"

"Because who wouldn't want to walk in on their best friend while she has her tongue down her boyfriends throat?" Aria threw her sarcasm.

"I'm just happy for them," broke in Emily, "especially after everything they've gone through."

"Hey no one said we weren't happy for them!" Hanna defended.

"Yeah and judging by what I walked in on, I'd say they're pretty happy too."

* * *

**Part 2 tomorrow!**


	2. Through the Window

**Ah almost forgot! Part 2!**

* * *

After a filling lunch at the Apple Rose Grille, Hanna continued the ramble about her absentee friend's love life that she had started over a plate of cheese fries.

"But really, they never hold hands, they never go out on dates - I mean, what have they been dating for, like 10 years? At this rate we're gonna have to wait till their wedding day to see them kiss in public."

"What? What we saw yesterday wasn't enough to feed your weird new obsession?" Emily questioned.

"Unlike Aria here, I walked in after all the action. And it's not an obsession!" Hanna protested bitterly, "It's like this big mystery we know nothing about."

"Yeah because we need more of those…" mumbled Emily.

Aria picked at her acrylic knit sweater, "Obsession or not, you sound like you're ready to go hide in Spencer's bush the next time Toby comes over."

A pair of heels suddenly stopped in their war against the asphalt. Aria and Emily followed suit, looking back at their friend who'd seemed to have just grown a large light bulb out of her noggin. Hanna's eyes glowed.

"No Hanna I was kidding…"

Hanna ignored her, "Didn't Spencer say she was studying?"

"Yeah…" Emily spoke with skepticism.

It was responded with an insightful look, "Oh come on, you don't really think Spencer studies as much as she says she does do you?"

"Uh, have you not met Spencer?"

"Fine," Hanna puffed with a sly grin, "then if we happen to wonder past the Hastings' property and find Spencer curled up on the couch surrounded by books and a giant mug of coffee, there'll be no harm, right?"

Minutes later, Aria and Emily were befuddled as to how they'd ended up crouched underneath the four pained windows of the Hastings un-humble abode next to pebbles and prickling bushes.

Six eyes appeared in pairs to get a peak through newly cleaned gateway into the mystery Hanna so deeply thought she would solve. What they found, however, was the monotonous sight of Spencer Hastings, highlighter in hand, sprawled across the cushioned surface of her living room surrounded by a mountainous pile of literature.

"I told you," Emily spouted matter of factly, "she's just studying."

Hanna's body drooped under the glass's frame, "Ugh - why does Spencer have to be so… wait -" her eyes perked up at the new perspective she had given her self unintentionally. She quickly shuffled over to the window to her left, the one directly above the kitchen sink. "What is this I see?" a high pitched squeak sounded.

Aria curiously followed suit, Emily, a bit more reluctant, to see the blue eyed musketeer perched on one of the stools surrounding the Hastings kitchen island. He too had utensil in hand as he studied something sketched out on large graph paper in front of him.

"Seriously?" Hanna pouted, "This is what they do when they're alone? Read about dinosaurs and measure things?"

"Why is Spencer reading about dinosaurs -?" Aria questioned mindlessly.

Hanna ignored her snide remark, to slide in her own coarse one, "Could they be anymore lame? If I was them, neither of us would be wearing clothes…"

Emily looked at her in surprise "Geez Hanna, a closed door is all it takes for you to drop your clothes?"

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't be reading about velocipiles!" Hanna

"That's not a type of dinosaur Han."

"That's not a type of anything." Aria continued.

Hanna stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest, turning to the owner of those rude lips. "Well what do _you_ have to say about this, miss sass."

"I'm just trying not to think about what happened when I left you and Caleb alone the other night…" Both Aria and Emily muffled laughter as the increasingly peeved Hanna stared them down.

"Okay can we please leave now?" Emily pleaded as her laughs subsided, "I feel like I'm suppose to send a threatening anonymous text now."

Emily had made not more than a step away from the paneled house when a voice rang out quietly, "Wait wait wait hold on…" Aria leaned intently towards the window they had just unoccupied.

Against her better judgment, Emily took a step back to join her. Hanna already had her nose against the glass.

They stood in silence for a beat, "What?" Emily broke in, "Toby put down his pencil. How scandalous. Can we stop spying on our friends now?"

"Wait…" Aria signaled.

"Not you too! Guys we have to go!" A plea repeated.

"Oh - he's walking over too her"

"She's even closing her laptop -"

"Guys -" Emily attempted to break up the duos dialogue.

"Shh!" they hushed with a unison wave.

"Oh my gosh -" Hanna's eyes widened at the sight Emily did not want to look at. "See I told you! They are not as innocent as they seem!"

Emily threw up her hands in cessation, "Okay, now can we go before I see a side of my friends I don't want to see?"

"You think they'd do that here?" Aria scandalized, " in the living room?! There are a lot of french doors…"

Distaste was thrown in Arias direction, "I don't want to think about this!"

Hanna placed a supporting hand on Emily's shoulder, "Relax Em we're going, we're going. Now that I have all the proof I need…" She concluded with a smug smile.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't take pictures of them." Emily cringed.

"It was the two of them that were on the A team not me!" Hanna spouted innocently. "I'm just an innocent observer."

"Yeah innocent wouldn't be my first word choice…" Aria said as the three girls retreated back into the vehicle in which they arrived.

* * *

**Well that's it for this two shot, super short and sweet I know! (hey, I never said it was a novel...)**

**(PS: do let me know if you want me to post any of my other prompts, they're all already written so the could be put up right away!)**

**(PPS: The next chapter of my other fic should be up VERY soon, once I find the time to revise it (though it will probably be the last chapter… but I'll explain that in the info)) **


End file.
